battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hunterj
THIS WIKIA HAS MERGED WITH SWGAMES, THE STAR WARS GAMING WIKIA!!! I am an administrator there please check out my user page on SWGames. IF YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME THEN LEAVE ME A MESSAGE ON MY TALK ON SWGAMES. hey The in-game picture idea is great. Sorry I didn't answer sooner- I've been on vacation. try to make them good pictures, though, and crop out all the unneeded stuff if possible. Thanks- Kanogul (talk) 02:49, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Templates I do not have anything to do with admins, but it appears that you use Templates that do not exist and it makes this wiki not look as professional as it could be. Just wanted to clear that up. Please press show preview before saving.Clank 02:07, 31 July 2007 (UTC) *Well actually I am pretty new too. If you compare popular (and big) wikis to this small battlefront wikia you will see the differences quite easily, for example the battlefront page on wookieepedia is larger than the one Battlefront because of more people putting more facts and stuff to improve it there than here. That is why we are here to improve these articles. Clank 02:40, 1 August 2007 (UTC) detonators Okay, I'll just make a redirect page- it'll be fixed in no time. Thanks a lot for alerting me to the problem. -Kanogul (talk) 02:01, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Battlefront II I intend to help out with the BII page very soon. To upload a picture just put Clank 15:26, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Re: Help You're welcome. Clank 19:43, 3 August 2007 (UTC) *You're not so bad for replying so quickly either. Clank 19:19, 20 August 2007 (UTC) *You are quick. Clank 19:21, 20 August 2007 (UTC) re:voting The voting turnes our 3:2 against the merge; however, I am fairly certain that the merge will happen anyway. Being the only admin on this Wiki is becoming harder and harder, especially with school back in full swing (for instace, I don't know how long it's been since you sent me the previous message- it might have been five days for all I know). I can't make anyone else an admin, because the only other admin didn't give me bureaucrat rights and hasn't ever been on here for me to ask him. The SW Games Wiki has a much larger group of admins, and the site is much nicer anyway. It's much for the better that we just go ahead and merge. For any other questions, just contact me. Thanks- Kanogul (talk) 01:39, 15 August 2007 (UTC) P.S.- please sign (~~~~) after you leave a message for me, so I won't have to check the history of the page to see who you are. Thanks. SWGames Yes, I plan to. Why? because most of my work is here on this wiki and I think it would be a challenge to help out. Clank 21:08, 19 August 2007 (UTC) * I don't see why not, I haven't gone there yet but I plan to very soon. Clank 21:28, 19 August 2007 (UTC) *Sure I'll do it as soon as possible (when I get my computer working right). Clank 22:08, 19 August 2007 (UTC) *I might make my userpage sometime today (I am still thinking of how I will do it). No, I have no idea how to help merge them. Clank 18:58, 20 August 2007 (UTC) *You're welcome. I try to do that as often as possible. Clank 19:01, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Main Contributors I noticed our usernames are always up on recent changes (funny). Clank 19:04, 20 August 2007 (UTC) re:Image list and Main Contributors 1. Look under Toolbox (on the left under search) 2. Click on Special Pages 3. to the left of the tool box there is a page called file list. Hope that helps. I noticed how incomplete their wiki is as I just redid most of their pages. They must really need us. Clank 19:13, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Merge Well most of the people who voted; voted after the due date. Clank 19:17, 20 August 2007 (UTC) *I made it though. Clank 19:20, 20 August 2007 (UTC) SW Games I think it's better (more features), especially since they need help so badly. So we can help. Clank 19:23, 20 August 2007 (UTC) *I recently redid the Battlefront pages, Republic commando (ever played that), Rattataki, Asajj Ventress, Kit Fisto, Nautolan, Col Serra... Clank 19:27, 20 August 2007 (UTC) *What do you know I just got welcomed. Clank 19:32, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Dark Trooper I'll see what I can do. Clank 19:27, 20 August 2007 (UTC) *Lets see... I have checked wikipedia, wookieepedia, star wars, swgames... Clank 19:41, 20 August 2007 (UTC) *Phase two dark trooper right (from battlefront). Clank 19:42, 20 August 2007 (UTC) *Got it... I'll keep looking. Clank 19:51, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Renegade Squadron/Republic Commando I think it is the coolest game ever (I think). Yes, I noticed; I checked your spelling and grammar (Customization). (I watch people often.) That page makes me want it more. Republic Commando is currently one of my favorite video games (I own an Xbox). Are you a big fan of Clone commmandos and Mandalorians? Clank 19:41, 20 August 2007 (UTC) *I do not have a PSP yet... Clank 19:51, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Talk I talk alot too (if you haven't noticed; see list of wikis on my page). Clank 19:44, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Wookieepedia One I made was deleted too. So I just talk there. Clank 19:51, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Reply I tend to check stuff like that. Yes, I have read all of the RC books. I do not own them though. I am totally obsessed with everything related to clones. Clank 19:51, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Talk Pages Notice how long our Talk pages have grown. Clank 19:53, 20 August 2007 (UTC) re:Talk *Can you speak Mando'a? *You might want to look at my talk page on wookieepedia. *I tend to talk more than I edit. *I cannot seem to find a phase II (all there is is a phase two Dark Trooper on the ground and phase III). *Same here. *Maybe you should talk to supergeeky1 for help (he could do a better job explaining than me). Clank 20:08, 20 August 2007 (UTC) re:Bounty Hunter You can chat with me anytime. See ya. Clank 20:08, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Mando'a I cannot speak much Mando'a either. If you want to learn more Mando'a words see Mando'a Dictionary. Then click on This file is the full dictionary/ lexicon and there you have it. Clank 01:57, 21 August 2007 (UTC) Help I hope to help you at swgames as much as possible. Clank 01:57, 21 August 2007 (UTC) re:Random Thought Maybe that's what Star Wars:_Battlefront_III needs. Clank 16:08, 21 August 2007 (UTC) Your Sig OK, first tell me what you want it to look like (color of words, picture that you like that will represent you, word to link to your talk page such as comlink) or do you want it to look like this: [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'The Hunterj Talk']]? Clank 17:27, 21 August 2007 (UTC) re:help If you want to help with the merge, it's probably best to contact Supergeeky1 at SW Games. He knows how he wants this thing done better than I do. Sorry if I didn't answer your question for a few days. I'm sure he will be glad for any help you can give. Thanks- Kanogul (talk) 22:21, 22 August 2007 (UTC) ? Hunterj, is there a problem with the SWGames Wiki? Or maybe it's just my computer...--Tzslynx 19:46, 2 April 2009 (UTC)